Sometimes I Dream in Purple
by Vovo
Summary: "Red is the color of love, blue is the color of sadness... Sometimes I dream in purple." IrvinexSquall. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** FF8 is not mine, it belongs to Square-Enix and I don't receive any profit from this work of fiction.

**Author:** Vovô

**Word Count: **4,675

**Warning:** This is yaoi/slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it. It's a Irvine/Squall and it has some mature content.

**A/N:** I decided to write this story, because I don't see many Irvine/Squall fics out there and I like this pairing. Usually Squall is the one who goes after Irvine in my stories, but I wanted to see how it would be if I did things different here. It ended up being very different from my other fics. This is a somewhat personal story, not because it has something to do with my life, but it was entirely written for my taste as a writer and as a reader. I was a little unsure if I should post it, because I didn't know if someone would like it or not, I think it's a somewhat strange story. It has some descriptions of sexual activities but they are far from being as explicit as some of my stories can be. So you've been warned.

* * *

**Sometimes I Dream in Purple**

* * *

"Have you ever wondered what a song meant?"

Squall saw the metallic doors closing in front of him and only after he heard the beeping sounds of the elevator, he realized Irvine was still waiting for him to say something. "What?" he asked.

"You know, I was listening to a song in the radio and it got me wondering, what the guy meant by _purple rain_?"

Squall stared at Irvine in question. "I thought you liked country music."

"Well, I do, but I listen to other things too. And c'mon, Purple Rain is a classic, nice song to make out with a chick in a club."

"Yeah, right. So, what about the song?"

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know..."

The elevator stopped and its doors opened to reveal the main hall of Balamb Garden. It was summer break, the time when the students went home, so the place was almost deserted. No loud laughs and cheerful talks. Only hushed whispers that ran through the corridors like ghosts.

"I listened to the song before I got to bed, so I think it kind of stuck in my head. I woke up and kept thinking: Is purple rain a place? Was the guy high or something and saw the rain purple?"

"..." Squall kept walking through the deserted corridors, being followed by the young man dressed as he was part of the crew of a cowboy movie.

"Do you think criminals think about things like that?"

"What things?"

"The meaning of the songs. I was thinking about a scene I watched in Reservoir Dogs, you know that movie, and the guys were planning to rob a place, they were eating breakfast, talking about things, and they were discussing what Like a Virgin meant."

There was a brief silence. Squall waited for Irvine to continue, but the SeeD Commander realized the other young man was in fact waiting for him to say something. "And?" he asked.

Irvine stared deeply at him for a moment, until he asked, "Are you a virgin?"

Squall was so taken aback by the unexpected question he took a while to answer. "No."

"I thought you were."

"Why?"

"You don't seem the type to know what sex is, except from making babies and the practical uses, the no fun uses."

"..."

"Just kidding. It's just that, you never talk about it."

"I don't think my personal life matters to anyone."

"Oh, but I'm interested in it... So you and Rinoa are really... you know..." Irvine received a cold stare and then realized what Squall meant by his later statement. "Okay... You don't want to talk about it... Let's change the subject... Have you heard about Zell and... what was her name again? God, I can't remember. That girl from the library, the library girl..."

"Irvine..." Squall stopped walking.

"What?"

Squall stared at Irvine and exhaled a sigh of frustration.

"What? You don't want to talk about it, that's it?"

Squall crossed his arms in front of his chest and rolled his eyes slightly. "Never mind." He started walking again, but realized Irvine was still following him. "Hmm... Irvine?"

"What? I wasn't saying anything," Irvine said defensively.

"I know." Squall pointed with his head to the sign that read _Infirmary_. "I'm doing a check-up with dr. Kadowaki."

"Oh really? I thought you hated these things."

"And I do." Squall took the corridor that led him to his annual dosage of medical torture. "But Rinoa..."

"Ah... I see..." Irvine felt a little pang of something in his chest, but then quickly brushed it off his mind and chuckled softly. "I see who's in charge of this relationship." He stopped chuckling after he received a cold stare. "Kidding."

Squall rolled his eyes and waited at the infirmary door. "So..."

Irvine was still there.

They stood in silence for a while longer, caged in the awkward atmosphere.

Irvine stared at Squall's face, then turned to look at the trees outside. "So... You two are really together..." he said it more to himself.

"...Sort of."

Irvine turned again to face Squall. "And does Rinoa think the same thing?"

"She probably thinks we're already married."

Irvine couldn't help but chuckle at the comment and even Squall let a shadow of a smile escape his lips.

"And let me guess... You're not thinking about getting married."

"God, no... The thought scares the shit out of me."

"But she's a nice girl."

"I know, but... we just started and... she keeps asking what I want to eat, where I'm going to eat; she keeps checking on my clothes, if they are clean and things like that... And she... plans check-up appointments behind my back."

"It must be tough, man." Irvine gave a pat on Squall's shoulder in a sign of sympathy. It should be a brief gesture, but he caught himself delaying it for some unnecessary seconds, squeezing Squall's shoulder slightly and sliding his fingers briefly down his arm. "Well..." he moved away and took a step back at the direction he came. "See you around then."

Irvine didn't waited for an answer that he knew that wouldn't come, he just walked through the empty corridors with an unnerving silence eating at his soul. He walked to the direction of the main entrance, but he didn't plan to leave, he just wanted to find some place where he could rest below the shadow of a tree. Irvine found a lonely bench staring back at him and he thought it would be rude to turn down the silent invitation. He sat for a brief moment, but then lay over the cold surface, lifting his legs and then letting them rest on the bench too. He stared up and saw green and brown leaves waving back and forward, letting only thin golden sunrays make their way through.

It was a nice place. Balamb was a nice place.

But there was a place he liked more.

He remembered the times when he would skip classes and just lie on the grass outside Galbadia's Garden. It seemed he was the only person in the world, small under that huge horizon. But it wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all.

So why was he still in Balamb?

The war had ended, his job was done. Selphie had gone back to Trabia some time before, to help the reconstruction their Garden. She was with her friends there, she missed the orphanage gang, but she was happy. She was home.

Why wasn't Irvine home?

xxx

Irvine opened the door slowly and put a hesitating foot inside the commander's office. "Can I..."

"Sure, come in," Squall said without even turning, his gaze focused on the reports in hand.

Irvine closed the door behind him and waited for Squall to look at him. After some moments of silence, the SeeD commander, put the files back on the shelf and turned to face his visitor.

"Is there a problem?"

"No," Irvine answered. "Why do you think there is a problem?"

Squall pondered on his words, before speaking again. "You're in my office."

"Well, I'm not here because I have a problem. It's just that... I have something to tell you."

Squall nodded slightly and waited for Irvine to go on.

"I'm going back to Galbadia."

Squall blinked a few times and considered what Irvine had told him. "Well... okay."

"Okay?" Irvine asked.

"Okay," Squall answered.

"Right..." Irvine sighed in frustration and turned to stare at somewhere else in the office and then went back to face Squall. "That's all?"

"Yeah... Is there anything more you need? Why did you come to my office to tell me that?"

"I just... thought you should know. You know, I wanted to say I was leaving before I left."

"You don't need my permission to go."

"I know. I just wanted to let you know, okay?"

"Okay."

"God..." Irvine sighed in deep frustration, but nodded in resignation after a while. "Okay... I'm... I'm going to pack my things."

Squall nodded, seeing Irvine walking out of his office, wondering why the other boy was so frustrated.

xxx

Irvine's room was a mess: boxes were piled up, surrounded by scattered items of clothing, old magazines and posters. The long-haired boy was lying on the bed, exhausted. He thought it would be easier to pack his things, but he found it more difficult than he first imagined. Maybe it was because he didn't really want to leave.

_God... Did I drift off? _

Irvine stretched his body lazily and decided to finally open his eyes. He stared at the image in front of him in curiosity. There was a sexy brunet staring back at him with surprised gray eyes. Irvine yawned and rubbed his eyes, wondering why he was still dreaming if he had just woken up.

"I'm sorry... I'll come back later."

Irvine lifted his body off the mattress suddenly. "Wait..." He tried to stand up, but stumbled clumsily over some object on the floor. "Squall? Is it you?" He still saw the brunet standing at his door frame. "Why are you here?"

"I... Sorry I didn't knock, the door was opened so I thought..."

"Did I leave the door opened?"

"Yeah..."

"I thought I had closed it."

"It was just slightly opened, I just realized it when I got closer."

"Ah... okay." Irvine took a deep breath and brushed a hand over his hair and then realized Squall was still at his door frame. "Oh, come in."

"Are you sure? I can come back later."

"Yeah, it's okay. Now is good."

Irvine saw Squall stepping in and then closing the door. All the while he felt a sudden wave of apprehensiveness enveloping him. His heartbeats thundered in his chest while he stared at the brunet who stared at him.

"So..." Irvine urged Squall to say something.

"I was thinking you might want Ifrit back."

"What?" Irvine asked in confusion.

"Ifrit, you had let me junction him."

"Oh..." Irvine finally remembered what Squall was talking about. "But Ifrit was yours."

"Yeah, but he has more affinity with you. He was junctioned to you for most of the time in war."

"Yeah... but now the war is over and... I don't think I like using GFs too much, they make me forget about things, you know..."

"But you will need a GF in your missions in Galbadia."

Irvine thought about that for a while. "Yeah... maybe you're right."

"Are you ready for it now?"

Irvine sat back on the bed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay..." Squall remained silent for a while and then spoke again, "He's ready."

"Alright..." Irvine concentrated on the task for a while and then felt Ifrit find a place for himself in his brain. "Okay, I think it's done."

"Good."

Irvine stared back at Squall, studying him for a while, before speaking again. "Thank you... I must need Ifrit. Thank you for... Thinking about me."

Squall just blinked in answer. He stared at the mess at the room and then asked, "So you plan on leaving soon?"

"Yeah... Tomorrow if I can."

Squall nodded silently. "Well... I think I'd better leave you for you to... You know." He turned and walked to the door's direction.

Irvine stood up suddenly. "Wait."

Squall turned and stared, waiting for Irvine to say what he wanted to say.

The boy stared deeply at the gray eyes and felt unable to move for a moment. "I..." he took a deep breath as he fought hard to understand his feelings. "I... Squall..."

"Is there a problem, Irvine?"

The boy shook his head. "No... There's not a problem..."

"Okay..." Squall opened the door. "I'm going now."

"Good night," Irvine said softly.

Squall hesitated for a moment, there was something strange in Irvine's behavior lately, something he couldn't quite understand. "Hm... good night," he finally answered.

Irvine saw the door closing in front of him and felt something closing in his chest too.

xxx

_The bad thing about taking a nap is that you can't go to sleep when you're supposed to..._ Irvine said in frustration to himself as he walked through the dark corridors of Garden at night. He tried and tried and he couldn't sleep. Every time he succeeded in reaching the dreamland's door, something pulled him away from it. At a certain point, he had just given up and decided to go for a walk until he was tired enough to sleep.

The place was so silent he heard every step he took. There was no one there at that late hour, he was totally alone for his thoughts... The thoughts that were haunting him and confusing him...

He had walked to the cafeteria and found only cold tables and chairs. He walked to the parking lot and found some cars resting quietly and decided to leave them alone. Walking without destination, he found himself going to the quad's direction, maybe it could be a nice place to walk at night... However, he realized it was raining heavily outside. Who could go for a walk in such a moody weather? But then realized there was someone out there, someone standing in the rain. Irvine stared in amazement as Squall stood there, just letting the water rain over his body.

"Squall," Irvine tried to make himself heard through the sound of the rain and saw the brunet turning his head at his direction. "Are you alright?" Irvine asked in concern.

Squall simply answered. "Yeah."

"What are you doing out there?"

Squall stared ahead at an invisible point in the middle of the rain, then calmly answered. "I just wanted to feel what it was like... To just walk in the rain, like some people do... They seem to... enjoy it." Then Squall turned back at Irvine. "It sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't." The boy stared at Squall again, studying him. He seemed so at ease, so calm. He was silent again, but it was not the same silence he often displayed. The concerned silence, the frustrated silence that masked the storm that was hidden in his soul. Suddenly, he didn't seem like the serious leader, he didn't seem like the stoic hero. He seemed... almost human. The only thing that still made Irvine believe he wasn't human, was the mesmerizing aura that emanated from him. There in the rain, his pale skin glistening wet, his soaked shirt clinging tightly to his body, he looked like a fantasy Irvine imagined in his dreams. He kept staring at the incarnated form of desire he could never have and it was driving him crazy.

Suddenly, not caring about the consequences anymore, he stepped into the rain and walked towards Squall's direction. Irvine stood in front of him cupped the brunet's face in his hands. He leaned in and tasted the cold soft lips in a heartfelt kiss.

It seemed like time had stopped.

There was only him and his wet dream standing in the middle of sweet rain.

Irvine stared at Squall's astonishingly beautiful face and said softly, "I just wanted to know what it feels like to kiss you."

Squall stared at him in silence and then slowly pushed him away. "I'm not gay."

"I'm not either."

Squall stared at Irvine in confusion and then turned to leave the place.

"I love you."

Squall turned back to stare at Irvine in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes, you make me lose my mind." It was all Irvine could say, even though he thought it sounded like a bad cliché.

"It's not funny."

"No, it's not. " Irvine stared at Squall in sadness. "Maybe... Maybe I... I don't know... Let us just..." Irvine thought about his next words. "Let us just pretend we are still friends then."

xxx

"Red is the color of love, blue is the color of sadness... Sometimes I dream in purple," Irvine whispered.

"You don't make any sense, you know."

Irvine lifted his head off the soft pair of breasts he realized he had been using as pillows. He stared at the blonde girl in confusion. He was sure he had been talking to a brunette.

"Now that you finally woke up, I think you'd better go home, you're in no condition to stay here any longer," the girl said in a motherly way.

Irvine stared around and realized he was still in that club he had gone, but the place seemed a lot less crowded than when he had come in.

Suddenly, he realized the girl that had been cradling him had stood up and walked off in a melting confusion of legs. Irvine rubbed his eyes with his hands and then blinked a few times when he saw a hazy image of a dance floor. The place just didn't seem right, it was all blurry and... moving. He rubbed his eyes again and then saw the clear imagine of the place, but there was no one there anymore. Irvine looked around and there was still the colored lights dancing above his head, but there was no one at the dance floor or the bar. There was no one sitting at the tables, on the chairs. He was sitting on a red couch and suddenly, he realized there was a leather-clad brunet beside him.

"What are you doing here, Squall?"

"I'm just your imagination. I'm not really here, you know."

"Yeah... I know." Irvine leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. "But it's nice to feel you here." Then he turned his head and opened his eyes, staring at the pleasant sight of the SeeD commander in leather. "Well... as you're here, you could do something nice to me."

Squall just rolled his eyes.

"You could give me a lap dance."

"No."

Irvine laughed aloud. "You even sound like the real Squall."

"It's because you imagine me like that."

"I like you like that. The way you say things, the way you do things... it's fucking annoying, well, it's more than this, it's fucking frustrating. But, it's okay... You're sexy anyway."

"Thank you," Squall said ironically.

"Well... So, dream Squall, you can't do me a lap dance, but what can you do?"

Squall stared at Irvine with an indescribable expression and then led his fingers to Irvine's chest, touching it slightly, like playing the keys of a piano, before moving to the vest, slowly opening it, revealing the skin to the cold air.

Irvine felt the hand caressing his chest and teasing fingertips brushing over his nipples. "Hm... This is nice..." He felt the hand sliding down his abdomen, moving slowly down, until it rested on his crotch for a while. Irvine gasped slightly when he felt fingers tugging at his pants, unbuttoning it and unzipping it. "That's better..." Irvine stared at the hand moving inside, over the fabric of his briefs. His member twitched in excitement as he felt the fingers caressing him insistently, until the briefs were pushed down to reveal his hard member. Irvine felt the fingertips sliding over it in a teasing manner, before Squall's hand warped around him, stroking him gently. "That's... even better..."

"Do you like that, don't you?" Squall whispered over Irvine's ear, increasing the rhythm just slightly.

"Yes, I do." The long-haired boy closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again to watch the hand sliding over all his member.

"Do you wish I could really do this to you?" Squall brushed his lips over Irvine's ear as he caressed Irvine's gland with his thumb.

"Yeah... This and so many things..."

"Tell me..." Squall moved his lips down Irvine's neck and bit on the sensitive skin softly.

Irvine moaned softly and felt more of those loving bites.

"I dream of bending you down on that desk every time I enter your office."

"And then?"

"Then your belts magically disappear and I pull your pants down. And..."

"And?"

"And then I thrust in... Slowly at first, because you're so fucking tight. But then I grab your hips and I go deeper. And you moan and scream my name."

Squall lifted his head for a moment and stared at Irvine. "Scream?"

"Yeah..." the boy stared at the gray eyes. "You... well... maybe you don't scream, but you moan really loud... Like... Like you mean it."

Squall rolled his eyes and went back on his task on Irvine's neck, licking the shivering skin.

"I keep thrusting and thrusting harder and faster... until..."

Squall saw the white fluid spilling over his hand and Irvine's torso and then stared at the contented expression on the young man's face.

"Yeah... That's it." Irvine sighed and stared at Squall. The brunet kept their gazes locked as he led his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. Then Squall went down and licked the semen that had fallen over Irvine's abdomen. The long-haired boy enjoyed the sensation, but he suddenly saw Squall moving away from him.

"I think my job here is done."

Irvine stared at Squall. "Don't be cruel to me." He reached out to touch the brunet's body. "Come here."

"No, you have to wake up."

"I don't want to wake up." He tried to grab Squall, but he moved away. "I want more..." he stared at Squall's luscious body. "More of you."

"Irvine, wake up."

Squall didn't know what to do... Some girl called him in the middle of the night and said his friend needed help. He really considered just going back to sleep, Irvine could handle himself, but, judging by the way he was slumped on the club's floor, he couldn't...

The SeeD commander crouched beside the passed out figure and tapped his arm. "Wake up, the place is closing." He saw the annoyed glances of the club employees, lifting chairs up and moping the floor.

"Hm..."

Squall sighed deeply and tried to put Irvine's arm around his shoulder. "Listen, you have to walk. I can't carry you to the car like that."

"..."

"Irvine!"

"Yeah... right..." the boy said grumpily and tried to move his feet.

Squall was finally able to lift Irvine up. "Now... just hold onto me and walk."

"'kay."

Squall was relieved he could finally leave the club. He saw it was already morning, a cold white morning.

When they were almost reaching the car. Squall felt himself suddenly falling on the ground. He found himself in the middle of a dirty alley, with the dead weight of a cowboy pressed to him.

"Irvine... Stand up. We have to go."

"Just..." the boy warped his arms tightly around Squall's body. "Wait a moment..."

Irvine felt the cruel hands of the morning touching him in a chilly embrace, but in contrast, Squall's body felt so warm, warmer than it ever felt before.

"It's so nice here..." Irvine pressed his face to the back of Squall's neck, feeling his soft brown hair tickling his skin. He didn't seem he would stand up anytime soon.

Squall looked around and saw old walls that seemed to be about to crumble and everything except from the ghostly white sky was an ugly concrete gray with some yellowish hue of dirt. It really wasn't a place he planned to be in that morning. He didn't planned to have Irvine's body pressed to him either, but he decided to comply to the other boy's wishes... for a while... at least for a while...

x

x

x

x

**A/N:** And this is the end. I know it seems like I'm leaving something in the air, but that's the end. So I didn't want it to be one of those stories that despite all the problems, the main characters overcome everything and end up together. And I didn't want it to be a story with a tragic ending. They are destined to be apart but I decided to stop just before it and let Irvine cherish a brief moment of happiness.

Constructive criticism will be accepted, flames will be ignored.

So I haven't give up on the SeiferxSquall fics, I'm planning one right now. And I'm still writing the Dynasty Warriors fanfics, of course.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
